The Many Hidden Secrets and Talents of Jaune Arc
by Kirkman
Summary: Jaune, to everyone, seems like the useless, clumsy, goofy idiot around Beacon. But one day, an accident involving Yang and Jaune during a spar will lead to a series of events that will show that Jaune Arc is something, much, much, more.
1. Parkourist

**The Many Secrets and Tales of Jaune Arc**

**Arc 1**

**"Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long, please step up the stage." **Miss Glynda Goodwitch said.

Jaune groaned. He'd already been having a bad day, with being late for class and being confronted by Cardin and his gang after. Not to mention that he barely got any sleep with studying late at night.

The Clumsy Knight had walked into the arena, ready to face the Blazing Dragon.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll make this quick!" Yang said, cracking her knuckles and un-shifting Ember Celica.

The two got in their combat positions and got ready.

/

_Crap. That hurts. Ow! Dangit Yang! You do realize that even if you went easy on me, you'd still win, right? _Jaune thought.

To say he was getting pummeled wasn't exactly the best way to describe it. _More like being hammered, or beaten to death._

Suprisingly, Jaune had lasted quite alot longer than expected, despite being constantly being _hammered, _he had lasted about four minutes and hadn't even gotten a hit on Yang.

"Come on Vomit-Boy, try! " Yang said smiling as she constantly threw blows and kicks at Jaune.

Jaune raised up his shield again after having been knocked back. It didn't look good, Jaune's aura was 40% while Yang's was at 90%.

In fact, the only reason her's was down was because she had been constantly using her aura at Jaune.

Yang cocked Ember Celica and raised her fist, charging at Jaune.

Jaune waited for Yang to hit him, but, at _just the right moment_, just right before Yang's fist hit his shield, Jaune shield-bashed Yang and slashed Crocea Mors at an unknown direction while he closed his eyes.

Jaune opened his eyes to find a strand of golden hair floating in the air.

Yang was on the ground shocked, before she stood up, her eyes had suddenly turned a blazing red. Blazing aura surrounded her in a fiery circle.

Jaune gulped and looked at the audience.

Cardin had a very amused look, and had raised his finger against his throat, signalling him that he was going to die.

Pyrrha frowned and gave him the same look when he went down the arena.

Nora was still cheering for Jaune.

Ren just closed his eyes.

Jaune turned his face, only to be met with a fist.

Jaune was knocked back _again, _as Yang went for another, more furious round's of blows and kicks, uppercutting him in the air, round-housing and haymakers.

Now, he had Crocea Mors knocked from him and was lying on the arena floor.

Yang charged at him and channeled aura to her legs, and jumped, about to smash her fist onto poor Jaune.

His eyes widened, and easily thought this was the end for him.

Although, at _just the right moment again,_ he rolled out of Yang's bullseye, although the shockwave caused his body to fly to the wall.

/

Jaune opened his eyes, greeted by dust and the smell of fire.

He had crashed into a wall, but for some reason his aura was still at 20% and Yang's at 74%.

He found Yang in the centre of the battle arena.

Jaune found her holding her arm and pulling at something. When he looked at her hand, he found it stuck deeply in the ground.

"Argh! Arc, help me so I can pummel you!" She yelled.

He looked at the crowd again.

Everyone had a look of shock and suprise. Goodwitch had her scroll on. _Probably getting help._

"Jaune, help me and I promise to break a couple less bones! Come on!" She yelled again furiously, with her eyes still a fiery red.

Jaune decided this was the best time to participate in an old favorite hobby of his.

He started running towards the wall of the arena, then grappled onto it and climbed over, into the bleachers and past the door.

Everyone looked even more shocked that Jaune just ran out of the arena.

"Ah! There we go! Now to kill that dyed-blonde brat!" Yang shouted as she dashed to the locker rooms, most likely to capture Jaune.

/

Now here we find the main character of this story currently running through Beacon.

No, scratch that.

He was constantly jumping, vaulting, side-flipping, back-flipping and front-flipping on benches, bushes, floors, walls, chairs, tables and fences.

About a minute after he ran out of Goodwitch's class, he suddenly heard alot of curses and shotgun shells being pumped into various parts of Beacon.

**"JAUNE! COME BACK HERE! NOW!" **Yang was practically right behind him, with Dust shells exploding behind his feet.

Jaune jumped on a bench, then did another side-flip. The bench exploded after he stepped off it.

He soon found a lot more students following him, some with camera's and video recorders (Mainly Blake, Sun and Neptune) and some even with their weapons drawn. (CRDNL)

Soon, he found himself in front of Beacon's tower and started climbing the wall towards the top.

As Jaune fluidly climbed the tower, with fire and ice dust nearly grazing him in the legs, arms, and crotch.

"WEISS?" Jaune yelled, feeling a tiny bit betrayed.

"Um...Sorry?" She said while she fired dust rounds along with Yang.

Jaune jumped to the side of the tower while a dust round exploded at his original spot.

Heck, even some of the students started _climbing the tower just to catch him!_

Jaune was about fifty feet into the air, then he saw Yang storm off, grabbing Weiss along with.

Soon, he found himself nearing the top with the sound of Dust and threats dimmening each passing second.

Jaune was at the tip of the spear, having already passed Ozpin's office. He carefully balanced his footing and had an even greater sight over Vale and the campus.

He felt the wind brush against his face, with feelings of joy and excitement. At moments like these all he seemed to get

_This...Is true freedom. _Although, Jaune's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of engines whirring and working.

_Is that...A Bullhead?_ Jaune was right, a Bullhead had flown right into his view.

Inside of it? Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Blake was currently holding a video recorder, Yang and Weiss had their weapons drawn at Jaune, Ruby had her weapon drawn but it was lowered down.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune facepalmed.

"Yang, please! Can't you see the destruction you've caused!" Ruby pleaded.

"Sorry sis, but **NO ONE **touches my hair and gets away from it!" With a battlecry, Yang leaped off the Bullhead with her fist aimed at the blonde standing at the tip of the tower.

As Yang closed in on the parkourist, he did something nobody thought Jaune would do.

Jaune kicked Yang while he was balanced at the tip of the tower, slowing down time as Yang fell backwards.

All of RWBY looked with shock and fear marked on their faces.

"YANG!" They yelled.

Although, she stopped falling at an instant. They looked up to find Jaune holding Yang's leg.

"Um...Sorry?" He said, a bit shameful that he kicked Yang.

/

"Yang Xiao Long! As punishment for nearly killing yourself and one of your fellow students, along with destruction and theft of Beacon Academy, you will have detention for the next three weeks, along with you assisting in the clean up of the mess you made!" Glynda Goodwitch said as she scowled at Yang.

"I-I'm sorry ma-" Yang started, but was interrupted.

"Sorry? You've caused literally thousands of dollars worth for Beacon. Now, I want you to say sorry to Jaune Arc."

"Sorry, Jaune for trying to kill you." She muttered meekly.

"Um, sorry, Yang for cutting off a strand of your hair and also trying to kill you." Jaune apoligized back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, you two may go." Glynda said shooing the students out of Ozpin's office.

She turned to Ozpin who was quitely sipping his coffee.

"You know, It was quite strange to see Jaune Arc climbing up my office." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee again.

"You do not know how stressful this is for me, Oz." Glynda rubbed her forehead.

"Why not take a break, then?" Ozpin suggested.

"What? N-no, I ca-" Ozpin interrupted.

"Glynda, as your boss, I'm ordering you to take a break for the rest of the week and a few days after. I'll have a substitute to take your place during it."

Glynda frowned at Ozpin. "Fine." She said, walking out of his office.

Ozpin stood up from his chair, looking at the destruction Yang caused and remembering when he saw Jaune climb up from his window.

"How many more secrets do you have, Jaune?"

/

As soon as Jaune got out of Ozpin's office, he was immediately praised by his peers.

"JAUNE! THAT WAS SO AWESOME HOW YOU AVOIDED YANG AND HOW YOU PARKOURED THROUGHOUT CAMPUS!" Nora said excitedly.

"I have to admit, Jaune, that was quite impressive." Blake said.

"Yeah! I think you're the first actual person to get away with laying a finger on Yang's hair!" Ruby congratulated.

"DON"T think that you'll get scott free, Arc." Yang stomped off.

"Guys! Me, Blake and Neptune recorded the whole thing! You were so awesome when you ran into Professor Port's class and side-flipped over him and that Boarbatusk!" Sun exclaimed.

"Yes, we did. In fact we uploaded it right now. You're already a major hit!" Neptune said showing him his scroll.

"Woah. Five million views in an hour?!" Jaune looked honestly shocked, looking at the video of him parkouring throughout Beacon.

"Well, don't think Yang isn't going to get you back for this. You better watch your back, Vomit-Boy!" Weiss neglected.

Jaune glared at Weiss. "Weiss, you know what? Considering how you tried to shoot at me along with Yang, and you've been nothing but cruel to me even AFTER I got you a date with Neptune, I think Ice-Demon is a better name for you, Snow Angel." Jaune completely outraged, stomped off like Yang.

Weiss looked startled at first of Jaune's outburst, before lowering her head in shame and walking off.

"Ah. Yeah. You know, I think I should help out Yang with that clean up thing." Blake said walking off as well.

Everyone stayed in silent a few moments after that.

"Geez. This whole day has been nothing but suprise." Pyrrha stated.

"Well, see ya later!" Nora cheered, dragging Ren.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left the tower.

**Alright, so basically, this will be a bunch of stories put together showing and revealing things about Jaune one by one. Some of the chapters I'll post might not be related to each other at all. Please review, and, well, just like Nora, see ya later!**


	2. Chef

**The Many Secrets and Tales of Jaune Arc**

**Chapter 2,**

/

Jaune immediately fell onto the bed in his team's dorm.

He was extremely exhausted running through campus for his life.

_But, It was kind of worth it. _Jaune thought, holding up a personal recording of him running through Beacon, and the best part was when he had climbed up the tower, giving him a nice view he could see anytime through his scroll.

_Although I should probably apoligize, to both Weiss and Yang, again._

He shut his eyes, classes were cancelled due to the "Dragon chasing the Knight" as most people have started calling the event.

In fact, a few people have started calling him a new nickname: "Eagle."

He earned it when they saw him climb the peak of the tower.

_Definitely better than Vomit-Boy. _Jaune closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

/

Jaune woke up irregularly much more earlier than everyone else, despite being exhausted so he decided to head to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Jaune started on making some sunny-side eggs, along with bacon and pancakes.

As he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

He didn't seem to notice the rest of his team and RWBY woke up and sit next to him.

"Huh. Jaune could make breakfast..." Ruby mumbled as she drifted again, but she suddenly woke right up. "Wait, Jaune, you can make breakfast?" She said fastly and excitedly.

Jaune looked a bit freaked out, but he calmed down a bit. "Yes, Ruby, I can make breakfast."

"Can you make me breakfast?!" Jaune looked around. Every single one of them seem to be having a terrible morning, even Nora. He sighed. "Yes Ruby. In fact I'll make breakfast for all of you."

Everyone cheered at this, mumbled "Thank's Jaune." or just stayed completely silent.

While he cooked breakfast for his friends, a few more student's walked in.

"Hey, is Eagle over there cooking breakfast?" wondered Coco.

"His name is Jaune, Coco." Velvet said, rubbing his eyes.

"Look's good. Hey Coco, ask Jaune if he can make breakfast for us as well." Requested Yatsuhashi.

"Yeah, okay."

/

Jaune was finishing up with the food, until a girl walked up to him.

"Hey there. Jaune right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled picking up two of the plates and served them to his friends.

"Well, we were wondering if you could...make me and my friends breakfast as well?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sure." He rubbed his eye a bit. "Great!" She walked off to her friends.

"Wait." She stopped. "Yes?" "What's your's and your friends names?" He said as he finished serving the rest of his friends.

"Why do you need to know?" She wondered.

"Well, I need to know who you are if I'm going to serve you." He smiled.

"I'm Coco, the big guy's Yatsuhashi, red one's Fox, and the faunus is Velvet."

"You mean the one who's constantly being bullied?"

"Yes. Why? Is there a problem with her being a Faunus?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's just that Cardin's being pulling her ears alot lately, so I'll definitely make breakfast for you guys." He smiled again and so did she. It was kind of infectious. "Thanks." She walked back to her table, telling them about Jaune. Velvet seemed to blush at the news.

/

Jaune didn't know how, but he had some how started making breakfast for everyone at Beacon.

A few people who were at the cafetaria earlier had left. Even CRDL had asked Jaune for some breakfast. The teachers were even sitting at the tables, eating food made by Jaune, because honestly, everyone had enjoyed his food.

Jaune was finishing up and hanging up a borrowed apron, when he saw Velvet walk up to him.

"Um, Hello. Jaune, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He stated.

"Do they?" She gave an "Are you serious?" look.

"Do you?"

She giggled. "Why, yes, I do. Also on behalf on everyone at Beacon, thank's for the breakfast."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I've gotta go now. See ya!" He said.

_Well, he's quite cute, _she thought as she walked to her friends leaving the cafetaria.

/

As Jaune was about to leave the cafeteria (Most of the people he had served had already left), another figure came up to him.

"Jaune! Do you have a moment?" Pyrrha walked up to him.

"Hmm? Hey Pyrrha!" He greeted.

"Ah, sorry, but I just want you to know everyone thought your food was delicious, and we thank you!"

Jaune smiled. "That's okay, Pyrrha. Classes were closed, so I had time."

"Oh, okay...So, where did you learn how to cook?" She asked.

"Ah. Well, I used to work at this little diner. I was used to being the only cook, so I had to serve alot of people at a time. My boss was a bit greedy and obsessed with money, and there was only one other employee, and he was quite depressing."

Pyrrha nodded.

"Alot of people were upset when I left it for Beacon, especially my boss."

"Ah. Well, thanks again, Jaune."

"Don't worry about it. Anything for you, Pyrrha." She blushed at this, before walking away and waving bye again.

Jaune smiled to himself, before going to a special place he always went to relax.

/

Weiss was having a bit of a bad day.

She had, along with everyone else, had a REALLY bad morning.

Mainly because there was no electricity due to yesteredays events.

So they just simply dressed into their uniforms, and prepared themselves without a shower.

Although she was quite suprised again along with everyone else that Jaune seemed to know how to cook, and that he had served everyone at Beacon with a good breakfast.

Although, about Jaune, she was beating herself up pretty bad about what she had done to Jaune. He was right, she had been pretty mean to Jaune, even though he was a bit annoying, but he HAD gotten Neptune to ask her out on a dance, and because of that blonde idiot, they were now in an awesome relationship. Also, she assisted Yang in almost killing him., but that was because she forced her to! Come on!

"Hey Weiss, is something wrong?" Ruby asked, peeking from her bed.

Weiss turned and faced the wall, pretending to sleep.

"Weiss, remember that promise we all made to be honest to each other when something's wrong?"

She grumbled.

"Weiss, is this about Jaune? And how he was still nice to you even though you treated him like crap for the past few months?" Blake said.

Weiss mumbled.

"And that you're also pretty upset that he finally got sick of it and he called you an Ice-Demon?"

"Yes, Blake, yes."

"Well, don't worry, I'll make sure to make a visit to Eagle!" Yang did some fake punches.

"Yang, if you do that, I'm pretty sure you'll be expelled."

"Awww..."

"Agh! Can't take this anymore!" Weiss got up from her bed and walked to a place she always went to clear her head.

/

Jaune was in Beacon's garden, and he always went to a normal-sized hill with a tree on it to sometimes listen to music, draw, (Yes, he can draw) or just simply think or rest.

He sat on the trunk of the tree, putting on some headphones and started drawing in his sketchbook.

/

Weiss was a bit frustrated, and decided to go to Beacon's gardens. She knew a spot where she always went to clear her head.

She got on a hill, and slumped down on a tree.

She was noticed hints of music running through the back of her side on the tree.

She peeked over, only to see Jaune drawing on his sketchbook.

He was drawing several people, on a closer look, it was revealed that it was a picture of teams RWBY and JNPR.

His drawing skills were very impressive, they looked quite real.

Apparently, she leaned in too close and she fell onto Jaune's side.

He took off his headphones. "Weiss? What are you doing here?"

"Um...Well, I needed a place to clear my head, so I went here."

"Oh. Well, how did you fall down?" He said helping her up.

"Well, I was looking at you drawing. They are quite impressive." She stammered.

"Ah. You want to see through the rest?" He offered his sketch book.

"Yes. Thank you." Looking through the book, it was filled with sketches, portraits and doodles.

"Wow. Jaune, these are amazing!" Handing over the book, he was smiling.

"Thanks Weiss. I've always liked drawing. Sorry, but I don't want to bother you, so I should leave you with your thoughts."

He started leaving, but Weiss stopped him.

"Wait. Jaune."

"Um, yes, Weiss?"

"I...I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you like crap for the past few months, and I felt guilty for your treatment no matter how nice you were to me. I'm so-"

Jaune stopped her right there.

"Weiss, it's alright. Water under the bridge, right? Also, you guys shouldn't worry about me that much, I'll always forgive you, you guys are my friends, right?"

"Ah. Okay. Thanks, it was nice letting it all out."

"Well, I better get back to my team."

"Oh! Jaune, here, give these to your team, Ruby asked me to give these to you guys."

"Thanks, but what are these for?"

" They're tickets for the Vale Music Festival a couple days from now. Not only that, but we're going to see a concert there too! Almost everyone at Beacon is going."

"Thanks again, Weiss, see you tomorrow!" He waved at her.

Weiss smiled. _Maybe he's not all that bad._

_Wait, what? Nevermind, at least it was a nice way to clear my head._

/

**Heya! Thanks for the nice reviews. I'll see ya next chapter!**


	3. Musician

**Chapter 3**

**Day of the Festival**

**I do not own anything!**

It was friday, day of the Vale Music Festival, where singers, musicians, and bands from all over the four kingdoms traveled here to play music and participate in the Vytal Musical Contest. The Grand Prize? About five thousand dollars and a trophy to prove it.

Meanwhile, teams JNPR and RWBY were preparing to head out to the festival themselves inside their dorms.

JNPR walked out the door to find RWBY already outside. They wore similiar outfits to the time when they fought Roman Torchwick and his Atlesian Paladin.

Jaune had worn a black and grey mens winter dress coat, white shirt underneath, black and white sneakers.

Pyrrha wore an olive shirt, a pair of reading glasses, black pants and black shoes. She looked like a smart individual with her spectacles.

Nora had a skirt, a tanned brown jacket, and a black shirt underneath. She had pink and white sneakers like Jaune.

Ren was wearing something a bit similar to Neptune's jacket and tie, but it was completely black with a pocket chain.

"Well, all of you are looking pretty sharp. Ready to go?" Blake said.

"Yep! Come on, lets head to the airship docks." Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand and started walking outside, causing her to blush, while his companions followed.

* * *

"Well, Jaune, you seem quite excited." Ren pointed out.

"Yeah! I am, one of my old friends back home are participating in the contest, she's a part of a band!" Jaune said excitedly.

"Ooooh! Jaune, you have a girlfriend?" Nora teased.

"So, who's the mystery girl?" Yang played along with Nora.

Jaune brushed it off, "She's not my girlfriend, she's my bestfriend back at hometown! She would always give me V.I.P. tickets and backstage access everytime she played at a concert. Plus, we've known each other since we were kids and I haven't seen her in two years."

"Aww. Jaune doesn't have a girlfriend." Nora frowned a bit. "Don't worry Jaune, like Pyrrha said: "There's plenty of fish in the sea!"

"Bestfriend, huh? But you didn't answer my question. Who's the mystery girl?"

"Ah, you'll know her when I introduce you to each other." They heard the airship dock down.

"All passengers on their way to the Vale Music Festival, please." The driver said.

"Come on!" Jaune excitedly said, walking out of the airship.

As his friends stepped out of the airship, Weiss asked Pyrrha a question. "Hey Pyrrha, don't you think Jaune's being really strange, in a good way?" Pyrrha gave her a confused glance.

"How so?" She wondered. "Well, he didn't throw up on the airship, he didn't even show ANY signs of nausea."

"Must be some girl." The Amazon muttered and looked on the street to see him still walking. "Come on, Jaune's ahead. We should catchup."

* * *

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Ruby exclaimed.

In front of them was the Vytal Music Festival, there were booths selling food and merchandise, while some bands who were in the contest playing songs in front of crowds. It was currently night time, and lights have been strung across each building, making it seem a bit like a carnival.

But, at the center at all of this (literally) there was a large stadium. It had seats elevated to the wall on the west and east of the stage. It was currently closed until midnight.

"Come on, let's look around!"

For the next few hours, they wandered around watching bands play, eating food, talking to musicians, and getting autographs. The two Beacon student teams now decided to rest, sitting in a small cafe outside. It was nearing midnight.

"Guys, come on, let's head to the stadium. It's about to strike twelve!" Ruby raised up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table.

"Alright, we're heading to the stadium. Hey Jaune, where are you going?" Pyrrha wondered as the Knight stood up from his chair as well.

"Sorry, but I have to do something really quick." Pyrrha frowned. "Don't worry, I swear I'll be there!" Jaune hurried off to the secretive buisness he had to tend to.

Pyrrha had her head down a bit. "Pyr, you know that Jaune never breaks a promise." Ren assured.

"Yeah! Remember the dance!" Pyrrha laughed out loud at the memory of her crush in a dress.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure Jaune would meet us at the stadium when the concert begins. Let's go."

The four teams (missing Jaune) stood up from their seats and made their way to the concert.

* * *

RWBY and NPR stood in front of the entrance to the festival's main event.

There was a security guard in front, blocking the door.

"Hello, we're here for the concert." Blake said, raising her tickets along with everyone else's.

"Alright, head inside." He pointed his thumb behind him.

The gang saw an already large crowd in front of the stage. They made their way to the very front.

"Weiss?" Weiss spun around to see Neptune and the rest of SSSN.

"Neptune? What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? I heard you were coming, so I decided to tag along." He answered with a smile. Weiss returned it with a hug.

"Hey Blake!" Sun waved at the ninja.

"Hello Sun. I'd thought you would be here." She grinned.

"I told ya I was coming, didn't I?" He flashed a grinned back.

"Oh! Yatsuhashi, over here!" RWBY and SSN turned around again to see the epic second years, CFVY, walk through the crowd.

"Velvet? What are you doing here as well?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, you do realize that literally all of Beacon is here, 'cept the teachers and staff of course. Also because Jaune asked if I was going."

"Like a date?" Yang stepped in.

"No, he asked my team." Velvet looked down a bit.

"Speaking of Jaune, have any of you guys seen him?" Asked Pyrrha.

All of them shook their heads.

Suddenly the entire stadium darkened it's lights.

A man in a suit walked up and tapped on a mic.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to this year's Vytal Music Festival. I'll be calling up individuals and band's to come up here to perform while the judges...well, judge them. In a couple minutes, this whole thing will be in full swing." He walked off into backstage, only for him to appear again after a few minutes.

"Okay, the very first performer will be Liam Roaz, performing "Live and Let Live." Soon enough a boy with an acoustic guitar walked up the stage.

"Hello everyone, my name is Liam Roaz, like the announcer said, I'll be performing "Live and Let Live."

The boy strummed the chords and started to sing on the microphone.

When he was done everyone clapped and the judges wrote their scores.

But a certain spartan was worried about her knight not being there.

* * *

The rest of the concert went very well, some performances where one simple person singing a song, while others had a complete band with fireworks, fog machines and everything.

The very last band had played, it was a song called "Red like Roses" but it got quite alot of positive scores.

"Alright everyone thank you for comi-" The Announcer was interrupted by another man who looked like he worked backstage and whispered in his ear.

"Hold on folks, there'll be one last performance of the night. Please welcome him." He went backstage again.

Soon, a familiar face walked up the stadium with a guitar and stood in front of a microphone.

"Is.. that ..Jaune?" Students were suprised to see the goof of Beacon Academy about to perform live.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jaune Arc, and I'll be performing a song called "Centuries." This is for all of you Hunters and Huntresses in training out here tonight."

Jaune started playing his guitar, with a female voice singing somewhere in the darkness behind him.

**Centuries by Fallout Boy**

_**Da da da da da da da da da**_

Jaune started singing, and the lights opened, revealing a girl and a tall man carrying guitars with a drummer and pianist behind them.

_**Some legends are told**_

_**Some turn to dust or to gold**_

_**But you will remember me**_

_**Remember me for centuries**_

_**Just one mistake, is all it will take**_

_**We'll go down in history**_

_**Remember me for centuries**_

_**Hey ay aya,**_

_**Hey ay aya,**_

_**Hey ay aya,**_

_**Remember me for centuries**_

_**Mummified my teenage dreams**_

_**No there's nothing wrong with me**_

_**The kids are all wrong, the stories all off,**_

_**Heavy metal broke my**_

_**heart,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon and let me in**_

_**Bruises on your thighs like my finger prints,**_

_**And this is suppost to match**_

_**the darkness that you felt**_

_**I never meant for you to fix yourself**_

The girl with the guitar sang again,

_**Da da da da da da da da da**_

_**Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold**_

_**but you will remember me**_

_**remember me for centuries**_

_**Just one mistake**_

_**is all it will take**_

_**we'll go down in history**_

_**remember me for history**_

_**Hey ay aya**_

_**Hey ay aya**_

_**Hey ay aya**_

_**Remember for centuries**_

_**And I can't stop 'till the whole world knows my name,**_

_**'cause I was only born inside my dreams**_

_**But until you die for me**_

_**as long as there is a light**_

_**my shadows are for you**_

Jaune took over the song,

_**Cause I am the opposite **_

_**of amnesia**_

_**And your a cherry blossom**_

_**your about to bloom**_

_**you look so pretty**_

_**but your gone so soon**_

_**Da da da da da da da**_

_**Some legends are told**_

_**some turn to dust or to gold**_

_**but you will remember me**_

_**remember me for centuries**_

_**and just one mistake**_

_**is all it will take**_

_**we'll go down in history**_

_**remember me for centuries**_

_**Hey ay aya, Hey ay aya, Hey ay aya,**_

_**remember me for centuries**_

_**We've been here forever**_

_**and here's the frozen proof**_

_**I could scream forever**_

_**we are the poisoned youth**_

_**Da da da da da da da da **_

_**Some legends are told**_

_**some turn to dust or to gold**_

_**but you will remember me**_

_**remember me for centuries**_

_**and just one mistake**_

_**is all it will take**_

_**we'll go down in history**_

_**remember me for centuries**_

_**Hey ay aya, hey ay aya, hey ay aya,**_

_**we'll go down in history**_

_**remember me for centuries**_

Jaune sang the last piece of the song, and when he looked around he saw hundreds of people clapping and cheering at him.

He bowed, and so did his friends who sang the song as well.

* * *

Jaune met his friends back stage.

"Hey guys! Sorry I left you back at the cafe." He stammered.

"No worries Jaune! You were AMAZING on stage!" Pyrrha praised.

"Yeah! Where did you learn how to play the guitar!" Ruby asked.

"And how did you get in a band?!" Nora asked as well.

"Help from a friend," A voice spoke behind Jaune. He stepped to the side, revealing a black-haired girl with shades, a black, leather jacket, pants and a band shirt that said: "Arc Lights." It was the girl from the stage.

"I taught Jaune here how to sing and play the guitar. I let him play in the band this night because he wanted to suprise you guys!"

"Jaune, is this your friend?" Blake asked.

"Yep." He grinned, and so did his friend.

"The name's Reilly, and I'm usually the lead singer of this band, but I let Jaune do it this one time."

"Reilly, these are my friends that I told you about."

"Jaune told me alot about you guys. Sorry about making him ditch you guys, I haven't seen him in along time. Tours and everything. She put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Ah, it was nothing." Pyrrha said.

"Well, Jaune, I've gotta go, take the equipment back in and everything." She waved and said goodbye.

"Sorry for leaving at the cafe. But anyways, how did I do again?" He asked.

"You were awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

"Indeed. You were great, Jaune." Weiss complimented

"Yeah! Somebody even uploaded another video of you again." Neptune showed him his scroll.

"Huh. Looks like I'm being noticed." He muttered.

"Noticed is an understatement, world famous is more like it." Sun added.

"Well, I'm pretty tired from that song, so let's head back to Beacon, alright?"

"Okay Jaune, let's go." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**Beacon**

"You know, ever since that "event" with Jaune and Yang, have you noticed anything odd about Jaune?" Ren said to his two teamates, Nora and Pyrrha.

"Like what?" The Valkryie asked.

"Well, he's been showing alot of things we never knew he'd had. Like being a master cook, musician, singer and a parkourist."

"What's your point?" Pyrrha said.

"That Jaune might be more than we thought he was. You know, we never expected him to have any of those talents or skills."

"Ren, it's late, just go to sleep."

"Fine." Ren laid on his bed and looked to the sleeping blonde across the room.

_What other things are you hiding, Arc?"_

* * *

**Like the story and the song? Please review and I'll see ya next time!**


	4. Protector

**Chapter 4**

**Glad you liked the last chapter. I was having a little trouble choosing the song. So, without any further ado, chapter 4.**

**I do not own anything!**

**(BTW I wouldn't mind if you posted suggestions for the story)**

* * *

When Jaune woke up today and walked to class, everyone was giving him...looks.

Some of the female students blushed at his presence, giggled, waved at him, and a few even blew kisses!

The male however, got a bit angry at his presence, but some high-fiving him and giving him some sort of praise.

He sat down with his friends and food. Nora was talking about another dream, which involved machine guns, hordes of grimm, and missile strikes.

"Jaune, are you okay? You seem a bit...off." Pyrrha asked concerned.

"Nah, don't worry. It's just nothing..." Jaune assured. For some reason, he turned his head around.

He saw Cardin and his gang approaching Velvet. Pyrrha looked at Jaune, then what he was looking at. He clenched his fists and stood up from his seat about to walk over to Cardin.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha started.

"Guys, he's being a complete douchebag again. Are you really going to let him keep on doing this? Trust me, he's not going to stop unless we do something about it. And I'll be damned if I see someone like Velvet treated like that." He continued walking. Ren looked to the rest of his friends.

Reluctantly, he followed Jaune. Then so did Nora, then Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss.

Cardin and his gang walked over to Velvet, ready to harass her. But a person sat right next to her.

"Jaune? What are you doing? Get out of my way." He reached for one of his ears, but a hand grabbed his.

"Nope!" It was Ruby. She let go of his hand, then sat next to Velvet. Soon, several more figures sat on Velvet's table, leaving no room for his gang.

He growled, but he returned back to his table. "Come on, she isn't worth our time."

"You alright?" Jaune asked Velvet. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Um...Yes, thank you for getting rid of them. You're the first person to do that..." She stammered.

"Anytime!" His friends resumed talking and so did he, making sure not to make the rabbit faunus feel left out.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc." Glynda Goodwitch announced.

Cardin seemed to get visibly happy at this. Jaune mumbled something about "here it goes again" and reluctantly walked into the arena. He readied his sword and shield while his opponet flexed.

"Alright Jauney Boy, you may have saved my life back at Forever Fall, but I'm getting real sick of you bossing me around like your pet!" Cardin charged at Jaune.

Jaune rolled to his side, then slashed Cardin's leg. He rolled again to dodge a strike from his mace.

Jaune got back up on his feet. Cardin slammed his weapon on the ground sending a shockwave of fiery blasts.

Sidestepping to the ground to avoid the shockwave he charged at the barbarian shield raised up.

His opponent did an over-head strike onto Jaune's shield, but he missed as Jaune sidestepped again to his side.

He took this as an opening. The Knight releasing a fury of slashes onto Cardin Winchester, eventually knocking him to his knees.

"Jaune Arc wins!" As soon as Jaune heard that, he looked dumb founded. Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with other students started cheering and clapping. A smile soon formed on his face.

The victor started walking away from the loser. But Cardin wasn't done yet. He charged at Jaune, attempting to tackle him, but was stopped by a mysterious force.

"Jaune Arc is the victor, Cardin Winchester." Ms. Goodwitch announced again annoyed. She dropped Cardin onto the ground with a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Awesome Jaune! This is your very first victory!" Nora cheered. His team along with RWBY greeted him outside of class.

"Yeah, I guess it is!" Jaune replied happily.

"Congratulations Jaune." Blake congratulated. Although another person stepped up to congratulate Jaune.

"Hello Jaune, congratulations." Said Headmaster Ozpin.

"Thanks, Headmaster. But...what are you doing here?" Jaune looked a bit confused, with hints of fear in his stomach.

"Well, I'm here to brief you about a mission that both you and Miss Rose's team wil be participating in a mission. One which Jaune will be leading." He announced flatly.

Looks of fear, shock, uncertainty and pride went through the two teams.

"A very large Beowolf pack has been sighted near a village. It poses a threat, to the villagers."

"Wh-What? But...I'm sure that..Ruby can lead this mission." He stammered.

"And I'm sure that you can lead this mission as well. Jaune, I've made more mistakes than any man, women, or child on this planet. I'm pretty sure this isn't one. Now, move along now, you have a Beowolf's nest to clear out tommorow." He started walking away, leaving the students in disbelief.

* * *

JNPR was in their dorm, discussing their new mission with Jaune. They've been "discussing" the mission until dawn.

"Don't worry Jaune. I'm sure nobody will die, or even get hurt. We have Ruby's team on our side." Ren assured.

"It's foolish to think everything will be fine." He said back.

"Okay, Jaune listen to me. Don't you think it'd be best to be more optimistic about this?" Pyrrha asked. The Goddess was tired of this discussion.

"Well, yea-" He started.

"Okaygoodnightandgoodluck!" She jumped into her bed.

Jaune sighed. "Everything will be fine, Jaune." Nora and Ren went to their beds.

Climbing back into his bed, he had this worrying feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it WILL involve him.

* * *

A Bullhead circled a green forest, with mountains decorating the east. It lowered down, and eight people jumped off it.

"Alright everyone. Ozpin said the pack is somewhere east of our current location. We go where it is, and kill everything." He said to his teammates.

"You better not screw this up, Vomit-Boy!" Yang joked.

"Yang, you're not helping." Ruby put a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I'm just joking." She reached into Jaune's ear.

"I'm serious." She whispered. He shivered and the feeling in his stomach grew bigger.

* * *

The team of Hunter's (2) and Huntresses (6) soon found a very large clearing. Beowolves were packed in, bones littering the field.

"Alright, looks like this is the place." He looked around. He spotted what seemed to be a large pack of boulders near them. "Yang, Nora, get behind those boulders. I'm gonna need you closest to the Grimm."

His teammates sneaked over to the boulders. He eyed a couple areas which would make good cover.

He put a hand in his ear to communicate with his team."Okay, I'll go inbetween those two trees covered by those bushes. Ruby, Weiss you're with me. We're gonna assist Yang and Nora. Pyrrha, take Ren and Blake to those bushes to lay covering fire." They all nodded. "When I do this-" He did a thumbs up. "Ruby, me and Weiss will come out of hiding to attract the Grimm to our area. When I do a wave, Yang and Nora will come out of hiding as well to flank the Beowolves. I'll signal Pyrrha when to start firing behind the Grimm." They all went to their respective posts.

Jaune did a thumbs up to his team. Weiss, Jaune and Ruby came out of the bushes engaging the Grimm. Ruby slashed through the large horde, Weiss assisting her and Jaune with her glyphs. He waved to the boulders. Yang and Nora fired explosives, flanking the sea of black wolves.

Dodging a claw, he stabbed a Beowolf to the side of the head. The Hunter/Huntresses were thinning the crowd out. "Pyrrha, now!" He yelled through the microphone. Three guns pointed out of bushes, firing storms of bullets shredding the horde. Soon, the horde was much smaller than before, but it was still putting up a heck of a fight. Some of the Grimm steered their attention to Pyrrha's squad. Jaune was about to assist them, but he saw something that caught his eye.

A Beowolf loomed over Ruby, ready to slash it's claws against her neck.

He ran as fast as he could, pumping aura into his legs. The rest of the teams seemed to be too busy fighting them off.

At just the right moment, he pushed Ruby with his shoulder.

For Jaune, however, the claw instead struck him, traveling through his entire face.

His body flipped to the side from the strike, spinning in the air, before crashing down on the bloody mud.

It let out a roar, before it was silenced by a sniper shot. "JAUNE!" Ruby yelled.

She went to his side, looking at his face.

It was covered in blood, and looked like as if someone carved a treasure map into his face. His eye...it was gouged out. It looked like he was crying tears of blood.

The sea of Grimm was turned into a sea of corpses. But they weren't sure if there friend was going to be one of them.

"Call a Bullhead, NOW!" Yelled Ren.

Jaune's head rested on Ruby's lap, with his friends surrounding him. They grimaced at what was left of his face.

* * *

**What happens to Jaune now? Please review, and I would appreciate if you left suggestions for the story.**


	5. Endurant

**Chapter 5**

**Well, to recap:**

1) Beowolf tries to kill Ruby

2) Jaune saves Ruby

3) Jaune gets hurt badly instead

4) Beowolf dies

5) Ren calls hospital

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, please review fairly and leave suggestions for the story as well. So, without further ado, Chapter 5!**

* * *

When the Bullhead arrived, several medics put Jaune on a stretcher and loaded him inside. The only thing his friends could do was just be there for him. The Medic's did what they could until they landed, disinfecting the wound's, preparing him for surgery, and asking the Hunter teams for reports. On the arrival, he was immediately sent to the hospital for surgery, while Ms. Goodwitch told RWBY and JNPR (minus the J) to go back to their dorms.

The teams asked one of the medics if he was going to be okay. "Likely," was all he said before following the rest of the personnel.

Everyone was anxious about Jaune. What would happen to him, and how it would effect him and themselves.

* * *

Ruby was constantly walking back and forward in the middle of their team room.

"Ruby, please go to sleep, this isn't healthy." Yang and Blake pleaded.

"I-I can't. I..I was responsible for this. He could have died, he could be blind in one eye or completely, AND he had a concussion which might have sent him into a coma!" Ruby rubbed her temple.

"Ruby, you were not responsible for this. Jaune wa-" Weiss started.

"He's definitely half blind, and it's likely Jaune will never fo-"

"RUBY! That is enough!" Weiss shouted.

Everyone was taken aback by her outburst. She then took a deep breath.

"It wasn't your fault Ruby. It's nobodies, except that Beowolf. He was simply fulfilling his duty as a friend, and a Huntsman. Besides, it's Jaune. He always bounces back for us, as our friends." She stated.

"How, out of all people, do you know that?" Yang questioned.

"That's what he told me when I apologized to him. Now go to sleep, he would be worried about us just as much as we are worried for him." Ruby silently nodded and went to sleep, and so did her teammates.

* * *

The very next day, Ruby and Pyrrha immediately asked Ms. Goodwitch after class about Jaune.

"The surgery was done, but due to the fall, he'll need rest until the next week." The two girls frowned, but Ms. Goodwitch smiled. "Don't worry girls, he's just healing up."

The two took some thought to that. He was just healing, which meant he was fine. She wouldn't give any details, but the only thing they needed to know was that he was fine, alive and breathing. They trusted Ms. Goodwitch with their lives, to be honest. She would sometimes act like a very inspiring and wise person.

"Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch. Come on Ruby, we'll be late for class." The Spartan and The Reaper decided for the best to not worry so much about Jaune.

* * *

_Agh..Ouch. _I..am I awake? Or am I dead? My vision is extremely blurry. But it soon adjusts, revealing two..colored sides.

The one on the left is pitch black, completely dark. The other has brimming light. It seemed to have other multitudes of colors inside. But it soon revealed its interior.

My vision then completely adjusts, but the left side is still pitch dark. Looking around with my right side, I was sitting on a bed, inside...a hospital room?

As soon as that thought crosses my mind, I remember...everything. The mission, the plan, the attack, protecting Ruby...the Beowolf claw going past my...eye.

A splitting head ache appeared out of nowhere. It felt as if my head was hit by a truck and I was still spinning. It continued for about a couple of minutes, until my mind felt...numb.

I feel my left eye, the dark side. About four scars, slanted from my forehead to my right jaw.

My bed was on the corner of the hospital room. Next to it was a stool table and a chair. The door outside lead to a hallway.

A hand-held mirror, a gift basket, and a glass of water rested on the stool table.

I grab the mirror and the water, drinking the glass to replenish my thirst. I set the cup back on the table. Looking at the mirror, I..didn't even recognize myself.

Four long lined scars "decorated" my face in a row of slanted lines. The top one began in the left of my forehead, it went to the top of the bridge of my nose, nearly hitting my right eye. The one inbetween the bottom and the top, went right through my left eye, going through the mid-bridge of my nose down to the right cheek. The next one, simply went beneath my slashed eye and near my nostrils. The smallest one was about an inch, it was on my left cheek. And apparently I grew quite alot of stubble during my time in the hospital.

On further inspection of my eye, it had healed itself, most likely through aura. My eye was still there..but the pupil was gone. Just a simple blank white.

Well, on the bright side, I may no longer look like my old self, but at least I look 100% badass!

A creak in the door interrupted my thoughts. What seemed like a doctor came inside the room. She wore a white lab coat with a purple sweater underneath, along with glasses.

"Oh! Your awake! Jaune, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Um..Yes." I stammer out.

"Well, there's a specific someone who asked to see you as soon as you woke up. Don't worry, I'll be right back!" She happily said before shutting the door.

I look at the gift basket. Might as well, I think. Taking the gift basket, inside were choclates, cards, and notes.

I pop a choclate piece into my mouth, tastes like caramel.

* * *

A few minutes after the doctor left, a new figure opened the door.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" I was confused. Why would the Headmaster ask to see me of all people? I set the gift basket back next to the cup.

"Yes, Jaune, it's me." He put the chair next to the stool table next to my bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, to see how you are doing, and second, another matter. But first, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. But how are the others?" He chuckled.

"You just lost your eye, had a concussion, which left you in the hospital for an entire week, and you are worried about your friends?"

"Of course I a- Wait, I was out for an entire week?!" I blurt out.

"Yes. Don't worry, you didn't miss any school work, Jaune. I've dismissed them. Your friends have been worried sick by the way. Although, there is another matter that I wished to discuss."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about your semblance. The reports your friends gave us tell me that when you hit the ground your aura started glowing very brightly before dimming, then glowing brightly again. Eventually, it grew into a blast of light, lightly blinding your friends. No pun intended. The staff here also reported you constantly glowing and dimming during your small coma."

"Well...why are you telling me this? I mean, how am I suppose to know what my semblance is right now?" I feel my scarred eye. "I'm just informing you. The main reason is to give you this." **(I'm sorry for those who wanted Jaune to have a robot eye. I truly am.)**

He hands me a leather eye patch. (**Author's Note: The eye patch looks like a leather *steampunk* eye patch!) **I wrap it around my head, covering my left eye. "How do I look?" I grinned.

He hands me the mirror again. "50% pirate, 100% pure badass." My grin grew even bigger when he said this. Back to the mirror however, the eye patch did a good job of covering my left eye, but obviously, the scars were still there.

"Now, ahem, Mister Arc, I suppose you must get dressed if you want to get to class. Your clothes are in that closet over there." He points to the closet in the other corner of the room. I thank him, and he leaves my room. I move my legs slowly, regaining control. I hop off the bed, and they felt like jelly. I use the stool to balance myself, eventually getting the hand of walking again. I open the closet door, seeing that my uniform is already hung up, with a fresh pair of underpants, socks and my shoes.

I chuckle again. "I wonder what my friends will think." I break into a laugh before getting my uniform out of the closet.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Beacon's classes.**

I sat down on my desk in Professor Ports class. Students were just beginning to pour in, Ruby's team sat in the very first row, with our team (missing it's leader) sat behind them. Port apparently had another cage, with red eyes peering out of it and constantly rattling. I wonder how he ever captures these things?

Soon enough, all of the students were in their seats, except for my cru-I mean, Jaune next to me. The bell was going to ring in a few seconds and Professor Port was going to start another "lecture".

"Class, please settle down. Today, we are going over the many different types of Grimm OTHER than the simple Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, Deathstalker and Ursa! I've rece-" He was interrupted by a noise coming from outside the lecture hall. It became louder with each passing second.

It eventually grew a bit loud. The bell screeched, right before a person ran into the class, panting.

" Heh, sorry Professor Port! I had to go do some business before I came into class." His arm was leaning against the doorway, before he stood up properly.

He was a tall, blonde male, broad shoulders, and by the looks of his uniform, he must have been in a hurry. But the thing that stood out the most was his face. Three..no, four long, claw-marks had been scarred onto his face. The longest, went right through his left eye, which was covered by a leather eye patch. He looked dangerous, intimidating, a person with a bad history, but the genuine friendly smile on his face countered that. Not to mention he also looked mysterious, and attractive. The stubble on his face made him all the more of a badass.

"Oh! Um...no problem, my good man. As long as you are here before the bell!" Notice how he said "Man".

He walked down the stairs and sat..right next to me! Where Jaune was supposed to sit. I felt a tang of guilt erupt in chest. But he was still smiling, as if he was actually very happy to be here. Looking around for the rest of the class, everyone's eyes were on him. Even Professor Ports!

"Ah, excuse me good sir, but I didn't seem to catch your name...?" Professor Port broke the silence.

"Well, I'm suprised nobody recognized me." He laughed, leaving everyone confused.

"Jaune Arc's the name!" He happily announced.

* * *

Looking around, Jaune found that everyone had a look of even more confusion and now, shock.

"Umm...remember? The accident?" He rubbed the back of his head. But as soon as he said this, his friends eyes widened, and they all tackled him on his chair. Team RWBY jumped over his desk just to hug him.

"Agh! Guys, please stop! I just got back from the hospital, remember!" He begged.

They let go, but Ruby was still holding onto him. She was sobbing, a bit over-dramatically.

"Jaune! I'm so sorry that I ma-" Jaune stopped her before she even finished that sentence.

"Ruby, it's alright! I mean, it's just an eye, I can still see." He brushed Ruby's face filled with tears, causing her to stop crying and blush instead. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. "Well, yeah! I don't get what's the big deal! Like I said, I can still see and live a normal life! It's not losing a leg!" His explanation was interrupted by a loud *ahem* in the front of the class.

"Excuse me, Jaune Arc may have just recovered from an accident, and as much as I love to see him good and well, I must ask you if this can wait after class." Jaune got up, and took Ruby's hand, giving her an even bigger blush. leading her back to her desk. "Of course. Sorry Prof."

* * *

**Lunch Time!**

The two teams were now back at lunch, but a few other teams were there as well, asking him about his scar, his eye patch...

"Why didn't it heal?" Velvet asked, who sat next to him.

"Aura may be able to heal wounds, but there are some too serious for aura to heal alone, like losing a limb, or other vital body part. When this happened, the Aura wasn't enough to help me get my sight back."

"How did you lose your eye?" Asked a random boy. Everyone started paying even more attention to him.

"Well, it started with a mission a week ago..." He started. But his real friends were quite annoyed with all of the new people crowding their table.

"I can't believe it. Jaune is literally having girls all over him..." Yang muttered. The rest had faces of disbelief over them.

Ren chuckled. "Turns out all you need are scars, an eye patch and some stubble..." Ruby and Pyrrha got visibly bit angry.

"That's not true! Jaune is way more than just some face. He's a parkourist, master cook, musician..." She looked at Jaune, who had just finished telling the story of him saving her. "And my protector..." Ruby frowned.

"Do the scars bother you?" Someone asked. Jaune shook his head. "No way! I actually like it!"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Why? Enjoying all the attention you have right now?"

"No, it's a reminder that I saved someone who was very important to me." When he said that, Ruby blushed madly and _swooned._" The girls did an "Awww...", and the guys all gave him a thumbs up.

"Sorry now, but I've gotta go. Bell's gonna ring." His fans pouted at the news, and waved goodbye to him, yelling shouts and praises. The two teams got up and followed him. Jaune noticed that Ruby's face was still red. "Ruby, are you sick or something?" She shook her head. "You don't look so good..."

"Jaune, you have four claw-marks on your face." Weiss pointed out.

"Yes, but I still feel great!" Jaune exclaimed happily walking to Oobleck's class.

* * *

**A few minutes ago...**

"I can't believe it. That brat is literally having girls all over him..." Muttered a Cardin Winchester at disbelief.

"Maybe we should all look like pirates. From the look's of it, it seems pretty effective." His teammate, Russel suggested.

He snorted. "I still can't believe it. How on Remnant does a scarred face, an eye patch, and some stubble attracts girls? I mean, does it release pheremones or something?"

"It's because it makes him look mysterious." Sky had been staying quiet for the past few minutes. "What? My mom tells me these things."

"What is it with you and your mom? Is she some kind of philosipher or something?"

"Yes?" He didn't know that was a rhetorical question.

"AGH! Shut up, all of you! I'm sick of hearing about Jaune!" Dove shouted, standing up from his seat.

"You shut up! Don't tell me how to live my life, BIOTCH!" Dove, Russel, and Sky started arguing, well, more like simply screaming at each other. Cardin, finally deciding that he too was finally sick of all this, simply got up and left.

"This gives me a headache..." He said to himself while thinking about Jaune's naturalness to attract the female population.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I thought it would be best to end it here. But, I do have a question for you, great reader!**

**What do you think Jaune's semblance should be? I was thinking of giving him the semblance of "Badassery", which turns Jaune into a badass! Or a "One-Man-Army" semblance where he has the powers of multiple semblances in the RWBYverse. But if you think you have a better idea, please leave it for the suggestions in your reviews!**

**This is Kirkman, and see ya!**


	6. Jaune's Semblance

**Heya everybody, Kirkman here!**

**So, we've been pretty much waiting for chapter six for a short while, don't worry, it's a work in progress, but there's still the matter of our hero's semblance.**

**You all had awesome ideas, some of you having the same as the other, but I can only pick one. Sorry.**

**So, I've narrowed it down to these several semblances that I think would go well with this story. This will be a vote.**

**1) Damage absorption, mirror-**

**Jaune can absorb damage, then "release" it by aura to an opponent, or he can channel the damage to a weapon. (Similiar to Return to Sender vigor from Bioshock Infinite)**

**2) Semblance absorption, mirror-**

**Jaune can connect to someone elses semblance when he/they share their aura with him. This is only temporary, however.**

**3) Paladin/Angel/Defender-**

**Jaune has the ability to heal someone. When he heals someone, he has the ability to heal most sicknesses, poison, etc. He also has the ability to construct shields/barriers around his teammates during combat. He also may have the ability to reconstruct limbs, other body parts, etc. except his own. Also be able to clear minds, turn them into a mental state of peace.**

**4) Awesome Jaune-**

**Jaune is granted the skills of the most badass men throughout the universes.**

**Abilities: Jaune is now an expert in CQC, he is also now more wise, persuasive and philosiphical, he has awesome sneak skills, he knows multiple forms of martial arts, has better reflexes, may have the ability to "dash" at a very fast speed to dodge attacks. He also knows multiple languages.**

**5) Aura construction-**

**Jaune can construct things completely made out of pure aura.**

**May include: Melee weapons, Shields, Armor, Personal Soldiers/ Minions, Bows, Missiles (Crossbow missiles, like giant aura arrows that may be able to explode)**

**6) Elemental Manipulation-**

**Jaune can manipulate the elements, which include:**

**Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Minerals, Iron/Steel, Nature,**

**7) Physics Manipulation-**

**Jaune can mainpulate physics in Remnant, which include:**

**Friction, Gravity (Telekinesis basically) Possibly his own speed/velocity, possibly light manipulation,**

**Sorry, but I think these will be the best semblances for Jaune in this story. I'll take them into note, however. (Which means I might use them for later stories)**

**Also, there is still the matter of Jaune's eye. So, I've also narrowed this down to three choices:**

**1) Jaune keeps his eye-patch.**

**2) Jaune regens his eye, (May be different than before)**

**3) Jaune gets a new eyepatch design. Leave your design in the review.**

**So, that's about it for today, please remember to leave your comments, suggestions, feedback, AND YOUR VOTES in a review! This is Kirkman, peace!**


	7. Wondah Boy

**Chapter 6. Finally**

**Hey everyones! Just before you start reading, I just want to apologize for how long this chapter took to get out. I was just taking a break from all the writing while preparing for summer vacation. Just a short little apology. Again, sorry, and happy summer!**

**BTW the voting is over now!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Blake woke up, very early in the morning to find the scent of ash outside her dorm and down the hall. She also noticed the fact that their team leader was not in her bed sleeping.

The Cat Faunus groggily got out of bed, put on her bathrobe and decided to investigate.

As she got closer to the source, she noticed other smells, such as sugar, chocolate, and eggs. Turning at the hallway, she finally found the source inside Beacon's kitchen.

Slowly turning the door, she found...

A distressed Ruby, mixing a bowl of cookie dough. She was wearing a white apron, stained with ingredients, and a chef's hat. Her scroll was glowing on a nearby counter.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" She said. Ruby stopped what she was doing, her head slowly turning until her silver eyes locked with ambers.

"Uhh...hey Blake! What are you doing up so early in the..morning?" She hid the bowl behind her back and simply smiled.

"I smelled ash down the hallway. I could ask you the same thing." Looking around, the whole place was a mess. Cookie dough was everywhere, cafeteria supplies were scattered on the flooor and one of the kitchen ovens was smoking with a fire extinguisher beside it.

Blake glanced at Ruby. Her expression on her face asked her: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.

Ruby looked down at her feet. "Well...I was baking cookies.."

The Ninja crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because...I wanted to?" She smiled. Blake simply facepalmed.

"Ruby, we have to be honest with each other. It's about Jaune isn't it?"

"Why does everyone keep assuming everything I do is about Jaune?"

"We don't. I think it's pretty obvious that over the past week you've been trying to make it up to Jaune losing his eye." Ruby shook her head. "Nu-uh!"

"During this week alone, you gave him several gifts. Four of them exploded, and two fell apart once you gave it to him. If I were him, I'd think you would be trying to kill me." She sighed.

"I know, I know! This time, I decided to do something simple. Yang told me to just bake him a batch of cookies!"

"And why did this happen?" She waved to the mess around her.

"I didn't know how to bake cookies, so I went online to find recipes."

Blake crossed her arms. "And then what happened?"

"Umm...I didn't get the recipes. They were too confusing."

"Couldn't you just ask someone else to help you?"

"Nobody knew how! Yang always bought them from a bakery down the street, and Weiss said that she might burn the entire kitchen down. Or freeze it. I don't presume you know how to cook, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I know the basics." Ruby's smile faltered, turning into a look of confusion. She tilted her head.

"You know how to cook?"

"White Fang training. I know how to hunt and cook. I picked up cookies from a cook book I found." Ruby suddenly got a bit flustered.

"Oh...sorry?" Blake shook her head, a small smile forming on her face. She walked towards Ruby and took the bowl of cookie dough. "Look, all you need to do is just..."

* * *

"...Take that cane of your's and shove it up your-" A tall bearded man in a black vest yelled at a man wearing a bowler hat and a fancy cane. Before the bearded man could even finish his sentence, Bowler Hat took his cane and smashed it against his face, sending him to the ground.

"Ah-ah-ah! Remember, this show is rated PG." He walked over to the man laying on the ground, then sighed.

"Look, Hei Xiong. We-" He pointed at himself, then him. "-Had a deal. You would give me a steady supply of information, and I promise not to ruin your life." The man, now identified as Hei Xiong coughed up some blood.

"I'm not going to let any more innocents die, Roman. That thing with the Breach? That was out of line. I don't work with murderers." Roman simply shook his head, and pointed his cane at Hei Xiong.

"But you would be letting innocents die. Refuse, and your little girls bite the big one." Roman turned around and started walking away. "Give me an answer in twenty-four hours, would be a shame if your club was burnt to the ground!" He called back. "Douchebag..." He muttered under his breath.

Hei Xiong grunted in pain, and managed to stand up. He whipped his scroll out of his pocket to call someone.

"Yeah, hey. No, I'm fine man. Look, you wouldn't know where to get some rocket fuel, would ya?"

* * *

"Emerald, what on Remnant are we doing out here, eight o'clock in the morning?" An annoyed Mercury said to the green haired girl.

Currently, they were hiding behind some bushes, eyeing a particular blonde with a pair of binoculars.

"Cinder told us to go find some information about this guy. He's been the spotlight of the Dust-net and Beacon for about a month now." Mercury took out her scroll to see anymore valuable information.

"Really? What's so special about Wonderboy then?" Mercury crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Well, from MY report that I'm giving to Cinder, his name is Jaune Arc. Originally thought to be incompetent compared to everyone else at Beacon, the past month may have said otherwise." Mercury gained a little bit of interest. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You saw how he managed to escape Xiao Long, right?" Mercury simply did a "Tch" sound. "All he did was run away."

"Doesn't matter. Technically, he won that fight. Climbed the top of Beacon Tower, Yang forced a pilot to fly her there. When she got there, Xiao Long attempted to grab him. Instead, he kicked her in the stomach. Almost made her fall to her death, but he grabbed her at the last second." The silver haired boy scratched his chin.

"Hmm. So what? He landed a kick, what else is so special about him?" He glanced at the Blonde Knight. Right now, he was sitting behind a tree drawing in a little sketchbook.

"During the Vale Music Festival, he attended as a performer. From what I heard, he was very good. Judges gave him a "Ten out of Ten, would rate again" as a score."

"Those two factors alone got him a lot of popularity on social media and at Beacon." Emerald narrowed his eyes at the silver haired boy.

"Still not impressed?"

"Nope." Emerald smirked.

"Remember how he cooked for the entire school, including you and me? I recall you saying: "Man, who ever made that must come from the heavens themselves!" He grunted in response.

"And the most recent news, during a Grimm Extermination mission, Jaune Arc lead both teams RWBY and his own, JNPR."

"It was just an extermination mission. All you have to do is just kill as many Grimm as you can."

"That's not all. The highlight of the mission was when Jaune managed to save Ruby Rose, 15-year old Huntress prodigy who was bumped up two years from a Beowolf ready to rip her spine out. Although he saved his teammate, Jaune got severe scarring and lost his eye in the process." She glanced at Mercury again.

"Thanks for the report." He said, and started walking away. "Your welcome." She said smugly, before having an epiphany.

"Hey, did you just made me spill out that information so you wouldn't have to research anything!?" Mercury simply chuckled and kept on walking.

"Aagh! You jerk! I'm stealing your next several paychecks!" She took after her partner.

* * *

_If Ruby was a dog faunus, wouldn't that mean cookies would be poisonous to her?_

_Speaking of cookies and poison, can Blake eat cookies? I think I read somewhere that cats can't eat chocolate or something._

_Why is it that we've been wearing the exact same thing for the past few months?_

_Souls contain our energy, wills, aura, and emotions. If we lost contact with our soul, would the Grimm leave us alone forever?_

_If Velvet is apart of a second-year student team, why is she in my history class?_

_I don't recall seeing Blake getting launched off during Initiation._

_Weiss is definitely a tsundere of sorts._

_Wait, what the heck am I drawing?_

Looking down at his sketchbook, it was a mess of sketches. Basically every random thing that occured in his thoughts was drawn on the page.

_Wow, okay. That's actually pretty freakin' cool. Oh, hey Ruby. Why does she smell like cookies?_

* * *

**And yeah! That's it for this chapter. I know how long you guys were waiting, again sorry. I swears it on me mum that it won't take as long again for another chapter. This chapter was mainly meant to focus on the other characters of this story.**

**This is Kirkman, signing off.**


End file.
